Generally, the agricultural production includes the steps of land-preparation, sowing, fertilization, hand weeding and harvesting. Each step requires a huge amount of manpower. Particularly, the step of hand weeding requires a huge amount of manpower, which always delays the organic farming for a period of time. In order to proceed the step of weed removal, the farmers conventionally cover the land with a black plastic film for preventing the weeds from growing. Although the plastic film is cheap and convenient, it is non-biodegradable. After the crops are harvested, the farmers don't know how to deal with the useless black plastic film. Besides, because the black plastic film can't be decomposed naturally, it thus results in environmental pollution once the black plastic film is discarded. However, in order to protect our environment, the usage of plastic should be limited. Thus, it is important to provide a biodegradable material for agricultural production. Therefore, a new method for satisfying the requirement of weed removal and preventing the problem of environmental pollution draws a large number of researchers' attention.
Furthermore, there are other problems in the natural environment. For example, water and soil conservation on the mountainside land is not easy to carry out. Many countries have paid close attention to mobilizing the initiation of the people to control the soil erosion. Also, the problems of desertification and dust storms are serious because water is greatly evapotranspirated in arid area. These problems become more and more serious and are in an urgent need to be solved.
Owing to the naturally decomposed feature of paper products, after the agricultural purpose is achieved, the paper products will be automatically returned to nature and become organic materials in soil, thereby eliminating the drawbacks of recycling the discard or causing environmental pollution. Hence, to research and develop paper products to replace these plastic weed-proof materials are a foresighted object in the considerations of economical effect and environmental protection.
The papermaking material typically comes from the natural organic wood fibers, which are also excellent carriers for microorganisms. Therefore, if the functional components can be added and adjusted in the papermaking material during the manufacturing process of making the paper product, it can be sufficiently applied in agriculture and natural environments for solving the problems described above. However, the waste liquid is discharged from factories in the traditional chemical paper-making process, which also results in environmental pollution. Nowadays, people in the whole world pay full attention to environmental protection. Managers in the paper-making industry are obligated to spend money for improving the environmental quality. The production costs are therefore raised. Those problems really strike against the paper-making industry.
Accordingly, it is known that how to develop a method for providing paper material with multiple functions has become a major problem waiting to be solved. Thus, the invention has the utility for the agricultural industry.